


The Vacancy

by teaberryblue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comics, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaberryblue/pseuds/teaberryblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronald Weasley seeks a job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Vacancy

  
“I must say, Mister Weasley, that we were very intrigued by your application.” The Editor looked down over the top of his spectacles at Ron, who shifted nervously in his chair.   
  
“I’m honored to have the chance to speak with you. Um. Sir,” Ron replied. His nose was itching. He hoped it wasn’t running but he wasn’t sure if rubbing his nose was poor interview behavior.   
  
“Well, we saw your resume come in,” the Editor said, tapping the paper in front of him. “And we couldn’t help but bring you in.”  
  
Ron peered at the sheet of paper. Now that he saw it on the man’s desk, it looked embarrassingly short. Especially next to Hermione’s. He was grateful that he’d let Hermione edit it and format it, so it at least looked nice. He was very impressed by the way she’d put little ivy-leaf details at the bottom of each section.  
  
“So,” said the Editor. “Could you tell me a little bit about why you want this job?”  
  
“Well!” Ron exclaimed excitedly, realizing too soon that his voice was rather loud. “It just-- blimey! I’ve been reading your comics since I was bitty. I have to say, Martin Miggs the Mad Muggle is something of a role model to me. He’s just so mad! And zany. And I just feel like my life wouldn’t be the same without Martin Miggs. My fiancee’s Muggleborn, you see, and if I hadn’t been exposed to Muggle ideas like how to use a fellytone or kicking Muggle machinery when it doesn’t work, I don’t think we would have understood each other as well as we did!”  
  
The Editor raised an eyebrow. Ron hoped that was a good eyebrow raise and not a ‘you-answered-the-question-incorrectly’ eyebrow raise.   
  
Ron cleared his throat. “And when I heard that Willoughby Watkins was eaten by a rogue dragon, I just thought to myself, ah, now’s my chance to-- er...that sounded wrong,” he realized, a bit belatedly.  
  
The Editor coughed. “Mister Watkins was a great friend to me, and I credit him with making Martin Miggs the success it is today.”  
  
“Yes, sir. Sorry, sir.”  
  
“Now, if you would,” said the Editor. “I’d like to understand, Mister Weasley...why a career in cartooning, exactly? Do you understand what this job entails?”  
  
“Oh, yes,” Ron replied, bobbing his head earnestly and fervently hoping that his eagerness would make up for his answers to the questions. “I’d be the bloke who drew the comic, and I’d have to fill all the words in in the little balloons, and I promise you, sir. Well, I really...I get Muggles, see, and I’ve always loved comics, and I just think--”  
  
The Editor cleared his throat. “Yes, well. There’s one tiny problem with your application.”  
  
“Oh?” Ron asked. “I’d be happy to clear it up for you. I’m a very hard worker, and I’ll do whatever it takes. What seems to be the trouble?”  
  
The Editor gave him a rather humoring look. “You can’t draw.”


End file.
